Pétales de Neige
by Oban Witch
Summary: C'est le genre d'histoires qu'on n'oublie pas si facilement. Le genre d'histoires dont on ne sait pas si elle finira bien ou pas. Et pourtant, c'est le genre d'histoire qu'ils vivent. Le genre d'histoire plaisante à lire, mais pas à vivre. Le genre d'histoire où l'on se donne à fond car on sait bien qu'à la fin, on n'en sortira pas indemne.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Octobre 1864. La révolution Meiji est en route. Dans tout le Japon, les tensions augmentent entre impérialistes et pro-shogun. Chacun tente, à sa manière, de défendre ses idées et, surtout, sa vie. Au milieu de cette guerre, Arisu essaie tant bien que mal de survivre et de protéger ce qui lui est cher. À la recherche de son frère disparu, elle part pour Kyoto et ne tarde pas à retrouver Chizuru, une amie d'enfance qu'elle avait perdue de vue depuis plus d'un an. Néanmoins, malgré ce qu'elle dit, elle ne semble pas si pressée de retrouver son frère... Aurait-elle d'autres raisons pour avoir fuit Edo ? Qui est-elle, ou plutôt, qu'est-elle réellement ? Au milieu de la guerre, les fils du destin s'entrecroisent en un canevas dont l'issu pourrait ne pas être comme on le souhaite.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me permet de m'améliorer et, surtout, de voir et comprendre mes erreurs. Merciii ! \ o /


	2. Chapitre 01

**Chapitre 01**

Kyôto, octobre 1864

Dans les rues noires de Kyôto, une ombre se glissait à toute vitesse sur le sol, passant devant les maisons tel un fantôme. Il était extrêmement tard et les rues étaient en ce moment vides et donc dénuée d'une possible aide. Elle avait beau courir, ses poursuivants étaient en train de la rattraper. Alors qu'ils l'avaient presque rattrapée une solution inespérée s'offrit à elle.

Une barrière, menant à une propriété, plus petite que les autres et surtout plus facile à escalader, était soudainement apparût sur sa gauche, alors qu'elle tournait au coin d'une rue. Elle ne chercha même pas à réfléchir et s'engouffra dans l'échappatoire qui venait ainsi de s'ouvrir à elle, l'escaladant facilement. Ce qu'elle n'avait cependant pas prévu, c'était l'atterrissage.

Ce dernier fut assez douloureux, au vu du petit cri de douleur qu'elle poussa. Cependant, elle se remit rapidement sur pied. Elle attendit là quelques instants, afin que les battements de son cœur se calment, réfléchissant alors à ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire, maintenant qu'elle était entrée dans cet endroit, premièrement sans autorisation et deuxièmement, en pleine nuit. Elle avait toutes les chances d'être prise pour une voleuse si elle se faisait remarquer ou demandait de l'aide. Elle opta donc pour la solution qui lui paraissait la plus logique et surtout, la plus raisonnable, c'est-à-dire sortir de là par une autre porte au plus vite, sans se faire remarquer et en priant pour que personne ne soit encore levé à cette heure.

« Nous t'avons retrouvé... Viens par là ma jolie, on ne te veut pas de mal, dit une voix dont l'intonation laissait deviner les intentions malveillantes, dans son dos, la faisant sursauter. »

La jeune fille, car cela en était bien une, ne réfléchit même pas et prit ses jambes à son cou, courant vers l'habitation, les poursuivants à ses trousses. Pour la discrétion, on repassera. Elle ne cherchait même plus à l'être d'ailleurs et courrait dans les couloirs, pour se sauver. Malheureusement, le plancher ne semblait pas être avec elle et elle glissa pour finir par s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol, se tordant la cheville au passage.

Elle essaya de se relever, mais c'était peine perdue et la seule chose qu'elle réussie à faire, se fut de s'adosser à une poutre, en attendant que les deux hommes viennent jusqu'à elle, marquant ainsi la fin de sa liberté. En portant la main à son kimono, cherchant désespérément quelque chose pour se défendre, ses doigts rencontrèrent la froide lame de son Kaiken*. Une sombre idée traversa alors son esprit. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait rien contre eux avec une telle arme, mais elle pourrait au moins se satisfaire de ne pas les laisser l'attraper, pas en vie. Elle arrêterait ainsi de fuir, une bonne fois pour toute. La jeune femme sortit alors sa faible arme de son vêtement.

« Tu comptes vraiment te battre avec nous avec une telle arme ? Ricana l'un des deux hommes, vraisemblablement le plus petit, qui semblait être le chef. »

Elle ne répondit rien et porta la pointe de la lame vers son cou, tandis qu'elle pouvait voir vaguement les visages des deux hommes se décomposer à la lumière de la lune. Alors qu'elle allait entamer son geste fatal, une voix retentit soudainement, vraisemblablement à seulement quelque pas derrière elle, l'arrêtant dans son geste.

« - Oh, mais que vois-je là ?

- Qui tu es, toi ? S'enquit agressivement l'homme qui se trouvait le plus proche de la jeune femme.

- Okita Sôji, capitaine de la première unité du Shinsengumi*. Mais, la question serait plutôt de savoir ce que vous faites chez le Shinsengumi, en pleine nuit, non ? Répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Le Shinsengumi ? Balbutia le second homme.

- Je n'ai pas peur du Shinsengumi, cria le premier, en se mettant en garde face à l'arrivant.

- Comme c'est dommage pour toi... répondit le dénommé Okita. Toi, si tu tentes de t'enfuir, je te tue, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de la jeune fille toujours étendue sur le sol d'un regard froid. »

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre ou même de bouger que le Katana* de l'arrivant l'avait déjà traversée, faisant couler le sang. L'autre homme tenta de s'enfuir, tout à fait conscient du danger et moins stupide que son compagnon, mais il connût le même sort.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda en arrivant, furieux, un homme derrière son sauveur.

- Oh ! Hijikata-san, vous avez bien dormi ? Répondit tout innocemment le jeune homme en se retournant, l'épée encore rouge du sang des hommes qu'il venait de tuer.

- Là n'est pas la question, que s'est-il passé ?

- Et bien... commença celui qui avait sauvé la jeune fille.

- Que diriez-vous si nous en parlions plutôt à l'intérieur, devant un thé, par exemple ? Le coupa un homme qui venait juste d'arriver et dont l'imposante stature forçait au respect. Je vais aller prévenir Yukimura-kun, il est déjà réveillé, proposa un homme qui venait juste de se poster à droite du dénommé Hijikata.

- Vous avez entièrement raison, Kondô-san ! En plus, si ça se trouve, il restera peut-être des dango* ! Répondit Okita, tandis que Hijikata jetait un regard noir aux deux fautifs de ce remue-ménage.

- Dans ce cas-là, allons-y et finissons-en rapidement ! S'impatienta ce dernier en passant devant la jeune fille.

- C'est parti ! Dit son sauveur en passant lui aussi devant elle.

- Euh... Excusez-moi, mais est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix en s'agrippant au bas de son pantalon.

- Oh, mais bien sûr... répondit-il avec un sourire machiavélique. »

Si elle avait su, elle se serait méfiée de ce sourire. Il lui tendit la main et la jeune femme l'attrapa. Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il l'avait tiré et elle se retrouva sur son épaule gauche, à moitié sonnée.

« - Eh ! Je veux descendre ! Protesta-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut plus ou moins retrouvée ses esprits. Je ne suis pas un sac de riz !

- Je croyais que tu voulais de l'aide ? Fit-il, rieur, en avançant.

- Oui, mais je suis très bien les pieds sur terre ! S'indigna-t-elle.

- De toutes façons, on est arrivé, fit-il en passant une porte et en la reposant au sol de manière plus ou moins délicate, la laissant s'étaler de tout son long au milieu de la pièce, tandis que les autres hommes présent la regardaient d'un air surpris. »

Elle se redressa aussi vite qu'elle le pu et s'assit comme si de rien n'était, époussetant son kimono et remettant en place le foulard qui couvrait ses cheveux, sans oublier de lancer un regard noir à celui qui venait de la mettre dans cette fâcheuse situation.

« - Quelle délicatesse et galanterie... C'était magnifique, ironisa-t-elle.

- Oh, mais c'était tout naturel, pas la peine de me remercier, continua-t-il, entrant dans son jeu.

- Ne vous inquiétez-pas, je ne vais pas me faire prier, acquiesça-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas la politesse qui vous étouffe, Mademoiselle, s'indigna-t-il faussement.

- Venant de quelqu'un qui-

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ! L'interrompit l'homme à la longue chevelure noire. Nous avons d'autres choses à régler. Tout d'abord, que faites-vous ici ?

- J'ai été attaquée par les hommes que vous avez vus plus tôt et je me suis donc réfugiée où je pouvais, c'est tout, répondit-elle.

- Enlevez ce foulard, pour que nous puissions au moins voir à qui nous avons affaire, lui ordonna-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais, refusa-t-elle sèchement.

- Auriez-vous quelque chose à cacher ? Lança-t-il, suspicieux.

- Très bien, puisque je n'ai pas le choix... Obtempéra-t-elle en soupirant, regrettant instantanément d'avoir lâché son kaiken. »

Elle leva ses mains vers son visage afin d'enlever le foulard, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir de le dénouer, une voix retentit près du shôji* et elle s'interrompit :

« - Excusez-moi, j'apporte du thé.

- Entre, Yukimura-kun, l'invita celui qui s'appelait vraisemblablement Kondo.»

La personne entra alors et la jeune femme assise afficha un air visiblement surprise.

« - Chizuru-chan ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pardon ? S'étonna l'intéressée.

- Chizuru ! Cria-t-elle se jetant dans ses bras, faisant fi de la douleur à sa cheville. »

Vu son manque d'équilibre dû à sa cheville foulée, elles tombèrent toutes deux sur le sol. Heureusement, l'arrivante avait déjà posée le plateau où reposaient à la fois le thé et les dango sur le sol à côté à assez bonne distance pour qu'elles ne le fassent pas tomber, ce qui évita une catastrophe supplémentaire. Son foulard tomba au sol, dévoilant sa chevelure noir de jais au regard de tous.

« - Arisu-chan ? Fit Chizuru, stupéfaite, surprenant encore plus les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- Arisu ? S'étonnèrent plusieurs hommes dans la pièce à l'entente de ce prénom étranger.

- Yukimura-kun, vous la connaissez ? S'enquit Kondô.

- Oui, c'est une amie d'enfance, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que je suis partie de chez-moi.

- En parlant de ça... De quel droit es-tu partie, sans me prévenir, moi, ta meilleure amie ? Et sans donner aucune nouvelle en plus, pendant pratiquement deux ans ! Commença la jeune femme, furieuse, en se redressant.

- Et bien, c'est-à-dire que...

- Mademoiselle, si vous nous expliquiez d'abord ce que comme vous faites ici ? S'enquit Kondô.

- Comme je vous ai dit, je suis là car j'ai été poursuivie par les hommes que vous avez vus plus tôt et dont les corps doivent toujours être dans le couloir.

- Pourquoi vous poursuivaient-ils ? »

Elle sembla hésiter et soupira avant de continuer :

« - Je n'en ai aucune idée. Ils m'ont abordée dans la rue, puis ont tentés de m'attaquer et j'ai fuis.

Une dernière question. Pourquoi êtes-vous venue à Kyoto ? Vous êtes d'Edo*, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune femme sembla réfléchir puis déclara :

« - Je suis à la recherche de mon petit frère. Il a disparu il y a trois ans et depuis, je n'ai aucune nouvelle.

- Bien, répondit-il en soupirant. La question est maintenant qu'allons-nous faire de vous ? Vous en avez beaucoup trop vue, dit l'homme aux yeux violets qui se trouvait à côté de Kondô. »

Elle le regarda sans ciller, semblant se poser beaucoup trop de questions, à la fois sur ce que faisait son ami ici et, surtout, pourquoi elle était déguisée en homme, pour pouvoir comprendre pleinement la position dans laquelle elle était.

« - Enfin, Toshi... Nous n'allons tout de même pas jeter cette demoiselle dehors en plein milieu de la nuit, de toute façon ? Nous verrons bien ce que nous faisons d'elle demain matin.

- Mais, Kondô-san... tenta d'argumenter Hijikata.

- Il n'y a pas de mais, Toshi. »

L'homme dû s'avouer vaincu face à, ce qui semblait être, son supérieur hiérarchique.

« - Vous dormirez dans la même chambre que Yukimura-kun jusqu'à demain matin, étant donné que vous vous connaissez. Cependant, je vais placer un garde devant votre porte, au cas où.

- Merci pour votre hospitalité, répondit Arisu, visiblement plus qu'heureuse d'avoir au moins un visage familier, dans cet endroit qu'elle considérait comme hostile, en la personne de Chizuru.

- Sur ce, retournez tous dans vos chambres et allez dormir un peu, la nuit n'est pas encore terminée. »

Ils commencèrent tous à se lever puis sortir de la pièce. Chizuru l'invita alors à faire de même, mais alors qu'elles allaient se relever, l'un des hommes les héla :

« - Chizuru ! C'est moi qui vais garder l'entrée de votre chambre, lui dit-il. Je m'appelle Heisuke Todô, continua t-il à l'intention d'Arisu, enchanté. »

Il n'était pas spécialement grand et visiblement jeune. Ses cheveux étaient long, voire même très long pour un homme et il avait de beaux yeux bleus clairs. Ses yeux pétillaient et il semblait être le genre de personnes qui respire la joie de vivre et sourient pour un rien. Cependant, on pouvait aussi lire une certaine méfiance face à Arisu sur son visage, peut-être à cause de son prénom d'origine occidental, ou à cause du fait qu'elle s'était introduite comme une voleuse dans les quartiers du Shinsengumi ou tout simplement un mélange des deux.

« - Moi de même. Mon nom est Arisu Yukiko, lui répondit la jeune femme en tentant de se relever, sans succès. Je crois que j'ai un sérieux souci avec ma cheville, avoua-t-elle penaude.

- Je peux regarder ? Lui demanda Chizuru.

- Bien sûr ! Tes connaissances en médecine ont toujours été bien meilleures que les miennes, je te laisse faire, lui répondit-elle en souriant. »

La jeune Chizuru sembla visiblement perdue et légèrement inquiète à la vue de sa cheville.

« - Heisuke-kun, peux-tu la porter jusque dans ma chambre et ensuite aller me chercher des bandages et de l'eau à l'infirmerie, s'il-te-plaît ?

Non, non, c'est bon Chizuru, je vais me débrouiller, ne t'inquiète pas, intervint Arisu en se redressant, prenant appuie sur le shoji et avançant tant bien que mal. »

A l'extérieur, elle fut surprise par la beauté du lieu qu'elle n'avait en fait absolument pas remarquée en arrivant, trop concentré sur le fait de sauver sa vie, ce qui était en soit compréhensible. Face à elle s'étendant une vaste parterre d'herbe et, un peu plus loin, il y avait un immense arbre qu'elle supposait être un cerisier, même si elle ne pouvait en être complètement sûre. L'arbre déployait dans le ciel de magnifiques feuilles aux couleurs chatoyantes, laissant allègrement la lune l'illuminer. On pouvait aussi voir quelques arbres plus loin sur les côtés, mais la jeune femme n'aurait pu dire de qu'elle sorte il s'agissait, étant bien trop loin. Au delà du cerisier, à une dizaine de mètres d'elle se tenait un mur, qu'elle supposait être celui de la propriété. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu pensez d'un tel lieu, l'atmosphère en était accueillante, sympathique. Les lieux semblait en fait bien mieux recevoir la jeune intrus que ses habitants.

« - Tu viens ? Lui demanda Chizuru à quelques mètres d'elle, la ramenant soudainement à la réalité.

Oui, j'arrive ! Lui répondit la jeune femme après un temps d'hésitation. »

Elle se mit alors à boitiller jusqu'à son amie et le jeune homme, les suivant ensuite comme elle le pouvait jusqu'à la chambre.

« - C'est si grave que ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire, alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre.

- Pas spécialement, mais je pense qu'il faudrait te faire un bandage afin d'immobiliser la cheville, lui répondit-elle avec sérieux.

- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas et arrête avec cette tête d'enterrement, s'il-te-plaît ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais à l'article de la mort ! Tenta de plaisanter son amie. Tu as toujours été comme ça, inquiète pour les autres, mais pas assez pour toi-même, soupira-t-elle en se remémorant visiblement des souvenirs.

- Oui, mais toi tu n'es jamais assez prudente, Arisu-chan ! Tu fais toujours tous pour les autres, mais pas attention à toi, alors tu es bien mal placée pour me juger, la gronda-t-elle. Te rappelles-tu de la fois où tu es allée sauvée un chat dans un arbre, tu as glissée et es tombée de la branche, en protégeant cependant le chat plus que toi même ? Tu es restée deux semaines alitées, je m'en rappelle très bien, moi.

- Chizuru-chan... Le passé est le passé, l'important est de vivre au présent. En parlant de présent, d'ailleurs... Tu pourrais bien m'expliquer ce que tu fais au Shinsengumi habillée en homme ?

- Eh bien... Il m'est arrivé un peu la même mésaventure que toi, avoua-t-elle. Je suis venue à Kyotô pour retrouver mon père dont je n'avais pas de nouvelles et-

- Tu ne m'as même pas prévenue en partant, d'ailleurs ! Je me suis faite un sang d'encre ! Tu aurais au moins pu nous dire où tu allais ! On pensait ne jamais te revoir ! S'indigna-t-elle.

- Je sais, je suis désolée... Mais mon départ a été assez soudain, pardon, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave, le plus important, c'est que je t'ai retrouvée, la rassura Arisu. Désolé, je t'ai coupée dans ton récit, continue, ajouta-t-elle légèrement gênée.

- Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas grave. Je disais donc que, une fois arrivée à Kyotô, j'ai cherchée partout des informations sur mon père. Malheureusement, un soir, j'ai été attaquée par des bandits et si les membres du Shinsengumi n'avaient pas été là, je serais probablement morte à l'heure qu'il est.

- Je vois... Cependant, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu es habillée en homme, alors que tu es leur invité, non ?

- C'est plus compliqué que ça... Je dirais plutôt que je suis leur prisonnière.

- Comment ça ? S'écria-t-elle.

- Disons que j'ai vu des choses que je n'aurais pas dû voir... lui révéla-t-elle.

- Des choses ? L'invita-t-elle à continuer.

- C'est-à-dire que... fit-elle, gênée. »

Arisu sourit puis la regarda hésiter, avant de finir par soupirer et continuer :

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'ai jamais rien obligée à me révéler contre ta volonté et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer, surtout si ça met ta vie en danger.

Merci Arisu-chan...

Me revoilà ! Cria Heisuke en débarquant dans la pièce et tendant un petit paquet à Chizuru. Je vais m'installer à l'extérieur, si vous avez besoin, appelez-moi, finit-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

Merci, Heisuke-kun, lui répondit-elle.

C'est rien, lui répondit le concerné. »

Elle commença à s'occuper de la cheville de son amie et la jeune arrivante reprit la discussion.

« - Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas expliquée pourquoi tu te faisais passer pour un homme, lui rappela-t-elle.

- Eh bien, c'est pour éviter de déconcentrer les hommes qui se trouvent ici. De plus, si on apprenait que j'étais une femme, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que les gens en diraient...

- Oh ! Bien sûr, je viens de comprendre... Question idiote. Seuls les hauts gradés sont au courant, si j'ai bien compris ?

- C'est ça, acquiesça-t-elle. J'ai finis, ça devrait aller mieux maintenant, je pense, dit-elle une fois qu'elle eut terminée le bandage.

- Merci, ça va déjà mieux, lui répondit-elle, avant qu'un bâillement ne lui échappe. Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Allons-nous coucher, lui proposa Chizuru. Il doit y avoir un futon dans un placard de la réserve, je vais le chercher, je reviens.

- D'accord, je t'attends, lui dit la blessée.

Elle sortit alors, échangeant quelques mots avec le gardien de la chambre. La jeune blonde glissa peu à peu dans ses pensées, s'affalant sur le sol. Une certaine mélancolie s'était peinte sur son visage, tandis qu'elle attendait son amie. Quelques larmes virent même rouler sur ses joues, uniquement visible grâce aux rayons de lunes venues briser l'obscurité ambiante. Elle entendit bientôt des pas sur le plancher du couloir qui la tirèrent de ses songes. La jeune femme se releva rapidement et essuya son visage, priant pour que l'obscurité masque ses yeux rougies, ainsi que les marques carmin qui zébraient ses joues. Époussetant rapidement son kimono elle s'assit correctement. Elle entendit quelques chuchotements avant que le shôji ne s'ouvre, révélant son amie tenant dans ses fins bras un futon*, une couverture et un oreiller qui semblaient l'écraser au vue de sa petite taille. Derrière elle, le jeune Heisuke semblait désemparé, ne sachant pas comment aider Chizuru. Cette scène fit sourire la blessée dont les yeux rougies ne se voyaient qu'à peine, noyés dans toute la noirceur que la minuscule bougie rougeâtre tenue par le jeune homme peinait à percer. La jeune fille posa son fardeau sur le sol de la chambre après avoir fait quelques pas dans la pièce.

« - Tout va bien ? Rit Arisu.

Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit la jeune femme.

Tu veux que je t'aide ? Lui demanda-t-elle, tandis que Chizuru commençait à placer le futon à côté du sien.

Repose-toi plutôt, tu as besoin de rester immobile vue l'état de ta cheville.

D'accord, d'accord ! Je ne vais pas te contrarier puisque, de toute façon telle que je te connais, tu ne me laisseras rien faire tant que je ne serais pas rétablie.

Tout à fait, sourit Chizuru tandis qu'elle finissait de mettre le futon en place. Heisuke-kun, peux-tu nous laisser, s'il-te-plaît ?

Bien sûr ! Bonne nuit.

Merci. »

Une fois le shôji fermé et l'obscurité installée dans la pièce, Chizuru prit rapidement quelque chose dans l'armoire qu'elle tendit à son amie. Cette dernière revêtue rapidement, certes, mais surtout difficilement le Nemaki* que son amie lui avait passée, tandis qu'elle faisait de même de l'autre côté des matelas, dos à dos. Elles s'allongèrent bientôt toute deux dans leur futon.

« - Bonne nuit, Arisu-chan !

Bonne nuit. »

* * *

Kaiken : Petit sabre japonais mesurant environs 15 cm. Il était porté par les femmes de samouraïs dans leur kimono ou leur obi (ceinture du kimono). Il pouvait leur servir à se défendre mais aussi pour le suicide rituel. Il rappelait aussi et surtout le lien de l'épouse à son mari.

Shinsengumi : Milice japonaise composée en grande partie de non-samouraïs, principalement active durant la Révolution (ou Restauration) Meiji et qui soutenait le maintient du Shogunat Tokugawa.

Katana : Sabre de plus de 60 cm, il est emblématique de la culture japonaise. Il se porte à la ceinture, tranchant vers le haut et était utilisé autrefois par les samouraïs, bien que le peuple ou les non-samouraïs en général pouvaient aussi s'en procurer.

Dango : Les dango sont de petites pâtisseries à base de pâte de riz gluant et d'eau, souvent servie avec du thé. Il existe cependant une variante faite avec de la farine de pomme de terre et cuite dans du shoyu (variété de sauce soja)

Shôji : Utilisé dans les maisons traditionnelles japonaises, ce sont des parois ou des portes faites de bois recouvertes de washi, une sorte de papier de riz. Elles laissent passer la lumière, contrairement aux fusuma qui sont complètement opaques.

Edo : Ancien nom de Tokyo. C'est durant l'ère Meiji (autrement dit, à la fin de la révolution Meiji, époque de cette histoire) qu'Edo cessera d'être appelée Edo pour se faire appeler « Tôkyô », autrement dit « Capitale de l'Est ».

Futon : Matelas japonais. A la base, les futons sont originaires d'Inde, ils sont cependant un aspect traditionnel du Japon.

Nemaki : Ce sont des vêtements de nuit japonais. Ils ressemblent aux yukata dans leur forme.

* * *

Alors, voici le début de l'histoire. Les choses se mettent tout doucement en place, donc pas de panique si vous ne comprenez pas tout. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! (:

Merci !


End file.
